Daughters of Peace
by DiamondPen
Summary: Minecraftia has been in suffering for many years. The peace that once was is now a distant legend. What will happen when three best friends rise up to restore the happiness of legend?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Past

Minecraftia was a peaceful land. The Monsters lived with the humans, their talents proving useful for many things. The Nether and The End were both popular vacation spots, their inhabitants never minding the constant flow of tourists. However, all good things come to an end. For Minecraftia, the peaceful time's end came in the form of a man. A man who would stop at nothing to gain control of the monsters. This man was named Alexander.

15 year old Lilac Blocksman strolled through her beautiful town. A skeleton craftsman greeted her with a wave. She smiled in reply and continued to her destination. Her brother was easy to spot- he was the only person in the crowd that was sneering at a monster in disgust. Lilac rolled her eyes and called out, "ALEX! ALEX GET OVER HERE!" Now the center of attention, she watched her 18 year old brother dash over to her. "Lilac! I told you not to say my name in the open like that!" Alex hissed. "I can't let you continue with this….. obsession! Allow me to remind you that my best friend Cathy is a zombie!" Lilac yanked her brother away from the crowd and led him to their favorite tree. "Do you see this? The place where we find PEACE?! Without the monsters as our allies, peace would just be a legend!" Seeing her brother's worried face, she sighed. "I-I'm just worried for you….." Alexander pulled her little sister in a hug. They would never know how much time passed while they sat there under the swaying branches of the tree. What they do know that it would be the last peaceful moment they would share.

1 year later….

Lilac sobbed into her pillow. Her brother was getting worse and worse with his "idea". Her previously perfectly curly hair was now disheveled, the result of countless nights tossing and turning, not being able to sleep due to worry. The 17 year old wailed with more intensity as she heard the ever present sound of her brother working. Alexander was working on a weapon to terrorize all of the monsters into slavery. He had said to her multiple times that he would not stop until every creeper, skeleton, and zombie were on their knees. Lilac wiped her eyes and decided that crying would solve nothing. She stood up, got her hair into a decent state, and walked over to her brother's room for the hundredth time. This time, however, would be the last. She banged on the door until Alex's tired eyes peeked out. "What do you want Lilac?! I'm in the middle of a breakthrough!" Lilac was sick and tired of this. She stomped over to his workspace, picked up a potion labeled " Super Important Mob Extermination Ingredient", and threw it on the ground. Even with her brother's desperate cries, she was not satisfied. She grabbed several more ingredients and threw them on the ground, feeling relieved of this problem. Lilac turned around, grinning and about to tell her brother that his obsession was now destroyed. Her brother was not displaying the expression of dismay Lilac was expecting. Alexander was grinning as wide as his little sister. "Lilac…. y-you have made the breakthrough I've been waiting for! The potions have to mix!" Alex exclaimed as he grabbed the sword and dipped it into the mess of potions. It started to glow purple. "Yes….YES! YESSSSS!" Lilac ran to stop her brother, but it was too late. Alexander turned around to face her, his eyes now glowing purple like the sword. "DO YOU DARE TO TRY AND STOP ME?!" he bellowed. Lilac shrank back in fear. Her brother laughed like a maniac and his sword glowed with more intensity. A burst of energy exploded from the sword, and Lilac was thrown out the door. She slammed into the wall. The last thing she heard was Alexander's thundering footsteps out the door before everything turned black.

"Ugh…." Lilac woke up to terrified screams. After the initial pain wore off, she saw monsters running everywhere through Alex's window. _Oh no! I have to stop this!_ She shakily stood up and then ran full speed downstairs. There was a huge hole where the wooden door used to be. Lilac ran outside to see the previously clear blue sky turned purple and black. She spotted Cathy in the crowd of running monsters. Cathy saw her too, and dragged her mother to Lilac's house. "Why is your brother doing this?!" Cathy shrieked with terrified eyes. Lilac was not able to say anything before a purple blast of energy sent Cathy and her mother hurtling back into the crowd. "GET BACK TO THE CROWD YOU FILTHY" "ALEX!" The source of the blast looked at his sister with bloodshot eyes. "This is not you. All this…..I want my brother back." Lilac stomped over to her brother. "And if I can't have him…. the world can't have me." She grabbed a potion that had been blown outside and drank it, hoping it would have bad effects. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to scream "GOODBYE WORLD!" However, all that came out was a hiss. She opened her eyes and looked down, searching for the potion in her hands. Lilac now discovered she no longer had hands. She looked up at Alexander, panicking. He had a sad look on his face due to her small speech. Now that he saw her looking at him as a creeper, he went into hostile mode. Another purple blast and the two were nowhere to be seen. The evil spirit inside the weapon escaped, set on finishing the job. Now the only thing to be seen was a single potion labeled "Human to Mob".


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Dimension

Chapter 2

A Different Dimension

I sat down on my bed and stared out the window, hoping to forget the loads of work I had done at school that day. The warm spring sun shined down own on the civilians running their afternoon errands. The spring flowers were everywhere, a splash of color among the patches of green grass. I watched as some birds flew off to where they lived before migration. "Diamond?" I spun around, startled. My aunt was standing there, a look of confusion on her face. She had her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, indicating she had been making dinner. Her forest green eyes were looking straight into mine. A stranger would have said she was not my aunt due to the huge contrast. I had chocolate brown hair that I left loose, and maroon eyes. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" "I did it on the bus." I whined, clearly annoyed. My aunt always asked the same question, even though she should have known I finished my homework fast. "Very well then. Dinner will be ready at 6:00." She closed the door quietly. I heard her walking down the stairs. When I was certain she was gone, I groaned. My Aunt Jewel was taking care of me because my parents had mysteriously disappeared a week after my birth. Jewel had never told me their names, always finding some excuse to end the conversation. Surprisingly, the exact same thing happened with my two best friends, Crystal and Love. Both their parents had disappeared within two weeks of their birth. Crystal lived with her aunt and Love lived with her uncle. I always wondered who my parents were. To find some consolation, I grabbed my laptop from the other side of the bed and turned it on. Once I had gotten in my account, I logged on Minecraft and called my friends on Skype. They both picked up. "Hi Diamond!" Love said, smiling. "Are you guys done with your homework?" I said hopefully. "I'm done." Crystal held up her paper. "Wait! I've got one more problem…..Done!" Love looked up, "So, you want to play Minecraft?" We all knew the answer to that question. We met up on a server and decided to go mining, to my delight. Once we found a cave in Survival, Crystal got supplies and returned with torches, iron pickaxes, iron swords, and food. We were mining for an hour when I saw some peculiar Redstone. The block parallel to it was glowing red. I decided to go and mine it. Five diamonds fell once the block broke. "Huh?!" I walked closer and picked all of them up. When I opened my inventory, the diamonds were labeled _Red Diamond_. "Guys, check this out!" Love exclaimed. I turned my avatar around to see a glowing purple ore in front of Love. Looking to my side, Crystal was standing in front of an ice blue ore. They both mined the ores. "What?! I didn't know there were Crystal ores!" Crystal shouted. Love was staring at her screen in astonishment, "L-love ores?!" I stared at the diamond in my avatar's hand and realized there streaks of red on it. "All of these ores have our names." I whispered. There was a hissing sound near us. As all three of us turned, I had this sinking feeling that whatever had made that sound would add to the mystery. What was there took my breath away. Herobrine was standing there, but instead of his usual mischievous smile, he was frowning. A creeper stood at his right, and a skeleton at his left. A scream caught in my throat as I looked at my friends on their cameras. "H-he's just in the game, right?" Love said shakily. A private message appeared to all three of us on the chat. _Herobrine: Please don't get scared, but I'd say I'm not. _

It took all of the forces in my body not to scream. My hand shakily went to the keyboard. _Diamond321: We're not scared of you, whoever you are. Stop hacking us and leave. _I nervously smiled, feeling the tiniest bit triumphant. _Creeper: You need to lissssssssten to ussssssss! _ My breath caught in my throat. _Lovelox0512: Leave us alone! _I looked to her camera to see her shaking in fear. Crystal was wide eyed and shaking as well. _Skeleton: We know who your missing parents are. _I slammed the laptop closed and collapsed on the floor. I knew I was fainting, but I tried to hang on to consciousness anyway. The last thing I heard was a hiss in my ear. _Ssssssssssssssssorry._

"Ugh…" I heard pounding in my head as my eyes slowly opened. Expecting to be in a hospital, I reached out to the side. "Aunt Jewel?" I said in a raspy voice. There were no overjoyed doctors saying "She's Ok!" Instead of meeting my Aunt's wrinkly hand, I met stone. My eyes snapped open as I sat up, fully awake. This action had a price. I rubbed my head and groaned as I looked around. I was in a dark hallway with only a few torches to light the way. Cobblestone made up the walls, with some ores here and there. "So I'm in a mine shaft. I'm having a peachy day, aren't I?" I sighed as I started to walk, hoping to find an opening. Suddenly, I found an ore that glowed. There small blue rocks all over the rock. I reached forward, almost falling backward when I saw my hand. Instead of a smooth hand with fingers, there was a square coming out of my sleeve. I looked down at my clothes. A fire red dress replaced my T-shirt and jeans from earlier. The dress was blocky. My breathing grew faster as I realized where I was. The bag labeled INVENTORY near my hip sealed the deal. I fell to my blocky knees and screamed.

"I'M IN MINECRAFT!"

Once I finished my crazy melt down, I decided to believe I was dreaming. "How am I going to pinch myself?" I wondered aloud. To my surprise, my blocky hand separated into five parts - my fingers. I smiled, reached to my other arm, and gave myself a good pinch. "Ow!" I yelped. _Oh no. Nonononononononono! This can't be happening!_ Another meltdown later, I stood up. If I was stuck in Minecraft, I might as well find a way out! "You're going to leave as soon as you came?" I froze. There was no need to turn around. The owner of the voice materialized in front of me. "I worked hard on that spell, ya know!" An angry Herobrine shouted. "If you would only listen to us, we would explain!" I backed up, suddenly losing my hard-earned sanity. I was in Minecraft, a game that turned out to be a real place. And to put the icing on the cake, your resident troll, Herobrine! "Ugh! You know what, talk to Creeper. I'm going to talk to my daughter." Herobrine disappeared, leaving a creeper in his place. "Diamond!" I was left speechless as the creeper came forward. "No, get back" I squealed in fear. He tilted his head, confused. My footsteps echoed through the mineshaft as I ran away from the monster. "Diamond, wait!" The creeper cried. I paid no attention and only ran faster, my wild hair blocking my vision. Once sunlight warmed my tired body, I collapsed. The grass was soft, almost urging me to sleep. The sun was low in the sky, telling me I was probably knocked out for about an hour. After laying there for a few minutes, I gathered some wood and made a small house big enough for a bed and a chest. As the sky turned black and the stars came out, I fell asleep to the nighttime sounds outside.

Jewel Thompson was making dinner when she heard a loud thump coming from her niece's room. A bit suspicious, she slowly crept upstairs. The sight that she saw when she opened Diamond's door was breathtaking (in a bad way). Her niece was asleep on the floor, a red light swirling around her. Jewel's eyes widened. "NO!" She cried as she attempted to pull Diamond away. "Not her! She can't know!" The 50 year old felt the girl slipping through her fingers. Using her quick thinking, she slipped a small object into her niece's pocket. A single tear fell down Jewel's face as Diamond was pulled into the light. "I'm going to need to call the police" she sighed.

"She was not in her room when I checked. It's not like her to run away!" Jewel walked into her living room to see Love's uncle and Crystal's aunt arguing with the police. "Everyone, please stop your bickering!" she commanded. All of the adults turned toward Jewel. "I know that our nieces are missing. I assure you that I hired the best police officers around!" she winked at an officer who had been her childhood crush. "I hope their alright!" Crystal's aunt cried. Jewel put an arm on her shoulder. All three of them knew there was no reason for this. All three of them knew where they were. And all three of them were equally worried.


End file.
